User talk:Jeremiah Garland
Hello! привет! Salve! Hallo! Ni hao! Hola! مرحبا! Γεια σας! Guten tag! Bonjour! नमस्ते! Alo! こんにちはこんにちはこんにちはこんにちは! Merhaba! שלום! Olá! Tere! Ciao! Xin chào! Ahoj! Привіт! 你好! Hej! Halo! Pagbati! Dia duit! 여보세요! Salam! Hallå! Üdvözlet! Tervehdys! Sveiki! خوش! Haiyaa! Pozdravi! سلام! Përshëndetje! Прывітанне! Tislijiet! Բարեւ Ձեզ! Здраво! Pozdravljeni! Hari baik! Kveðjur! Habari! Hei! สวัสดี! Kaixo! გამარჯობა! העלא! Hello, , and welcome to my talk page! If you're going to leave me a message, simply start a new section below, and put your message there. Remember to leave your signature, and I will try to get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Cheers! Hey Hey, you said you didn't want me banned anymore, but you never changed your vote... :/ Did you change your mind again or are you being lazy? :P --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Userboxes Hey Jeremiah, I have a question. What is that userbox that it's some big box with your info in it. Jarod29 told me to ask you. PencilBoyWiki 04:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Garland Will ye join my new wiki? All English may join. Here's the link.http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki Ik you're a pirate, but, you're English. :P 03:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) #Your profile banner says "Formally England", do you mean "Formerly"? #Posse chat, now :D --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 17:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Read this please Captain Josh Blog : Chat Apology _ 05:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It will explain everything Urgent If you cannot read the following, please translate at www.google.com/translate. Крис Goldtimbers сообщил мне, что неделю назад, русская монархия была свергнута. Если это так, то почему и кем было свергнуто? Спасибо! Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Спасибо. Suggestions Я думаю, это будет своего рода забава, и очень здорово, если на каждой странице, было то жесодержание вол, е, но на русском языке. Таким образом, было бы просто посмотреть круто. Мол, наверхней части страницы, слова будут на английском языке, а затем в направлении снизу, не было бырусской транслитерации. Это только предложение, чтобы помочь получить Вики собирается Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Here Вот, просто наберите в potcorussia.wikia.com. Нет WWW необходимоx Clothes Я ломал себе мозги в течение последних трех дней, пытаясь придумать идеальную форму для Императорской русской гвардии, глядя через мою одежду инвентаризации, и, глядя через одежду в вики POTCO. Не могли бы вы одолжить мне помочь? Мне нужен единый, который говорит "я имею в виду бизнес, так что не ссать меня". Ok Я согласен. Разве синий пиджак работы? Я знаю только то, Есть множество синих жилетах ... Но я знаю, что есть хороший голубой куртке называется "Туристическая куртка", но я не уверен, если она была прекращена или нет. Должны ли быть шлем? Я думаю, Conquistador будет выглядеть красиво, хрустящей корочки. Брюки, хотя ... красный или черный? Я оставлю это до Вас, я буду решать пиджак и рубашку, вы можете выбрать их жилет, если хотите. - Михаил Волков Shirts Мне нравится белье Обычная футболка с длинным рукавом, так как цвет может быть изменен. Нравится? - Михаил Волков Please meet these demands. Let the Blood Begin Это раз К сожалению, переговоры с Пирсон и остальные его последователи не увенчались успехом. Британия запускает полное нападение на Испанию, и я считаю, что России пора вмешаться. Я предлагаю послать войска, чтобы помочь Великобритании в их борьбе против Пирсона. Если вы решите против этого, я понимаю, но я не могу смотреть хорошие люди умирают. А когда хорошие люди ничего не делают, зло торжествует. Я не могу позволить зло победит. Тирании Пирсона пошел на слишком долго, и теперь его властолюбивый, убийственный, tyranical способами заканчивается. Так что, пожалуйста, позвольте нам одолжить Великобритании войска для оказания помощи в падении вниз из самых ненавистных лидером в истории POTCO ролевой игры. Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Russian Empire Base Screen Ya like? - Captain Josh My Will No, I am not leaving game, but when I do... The Last Will and Testimony of Johnathan O' Reilly Everything I left to you as actual signifigance to our relationship, or your achievements. *My full dress sword - a full dress sword is a gentlemen's mark of honour, which you certainly deserve. *Full command of the 185th Regiment - for you're long and dedicated service to it. *Ten million pounds for the Russian Government - to help your nation prosper. *Should my dearest Emily pass, fathership of my children - I trust no man more than you, Mr. Garland. *Two hundred fifty bottles of my finest wine - to make your parties delightful. *My personal set of playing cards - for all the times we played together. *My first field shako from when I first joined the 185th - a reminder of our times in the regiment. I hope you enjoy these gifts for when I leave the game :P IN A LONG TIME, not now. All the best, now and forever, Mission Accomplished I completed your challenge without looking up ANY country. I swear. It was tough, though! ''Prince Mikhail Volkov In response to your report... Excellent report, Garland. I would like to point out, however, that as the EITC is the largest, and by far, most successful company to roam the seven seas. I should like to see some sort of self-protection established by the Company. Not quite an entire army, mind you, but a force big enough to withstand Spanish attacks or pirate raids. As for the corruption within the Company, I would like to make clear that Lord Jason (he needs a last name for roleplay) had no proof of Brawlmartin's accusations, and Jason has been known to make up plenty of "fluff" about people he dislikes. May the Sun never set upon the British Empire! Yes.. the War is over.. I urge to reconsider.. The War has ended. IN the past week, we've gained 25 new recruits,, each over the level of 25.. I kept your seat warm for you, if you would consider returning SIGNATURES TEST Проблема О, Боже .... Англия. Он восстал. Все HCO .... дополнительная информация с ними! Mallace, Goldtimbers, Daggersteel! Все из них. Капитан Грейс Redskull является гильдии. Я afriad мы должны идти к Пирсон, сплотить все верующие в ролевые игры, или, по крайней мере то, что осталось от нас. Я в гильдии, это страшно. Нет ролевые игры, не .... Ой ... Просто, объединить все заинтересованные стороны вверх, получить армии, и будьте готовы, чтобы подготовиться. Подпись, Царь Михаил Себастьян Александр Волков The last blog I send to you IF you are getting this message (blasting it to a few of you) then you are featured in my last blog about England. Please do not just SPAM hate on it. It includes a word from LEGION, buy more importantly, it tells you the story of Yesterday and my final goodbyes (obviously I mentioned you if you are getting this.) I thank you all, especially Oldy Locks, for the fun we had. Please read, for one last time, my latest blog. It is long, but I appreciate you reading it for 3 things: one I explain what happened. 2 LEGION states our non-war policy, and 3: my goodbyes and Thank you's. '' '' Re: Seriously? You never choose a side, do you? Cut the crap garland, your lying to me. If you were with "England" and weren't with "Delta" you wouldn't delete me. I friended you yesterday, Garland. And you were well in my friends. And LEGION was a secret british guild keeping our forces together during the crisis we had. Jeremiah garland, i request I request to talk to you on chat tonight. -_- so be on, also, my internet is working now..... best wishes to you Ma'ma! :D XD -- Kelly StormEagle :) Crimean Khanate Hey i think I found a empire I could own Ned Daggerkidd 03:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Daggerkidd I just want you to know that I have done nothing wrong to the EITC or England. Thanks for making that blog tho. I made a speech. Aside from all.. You are right. Jeremiah all tonight I have been rude and ignorant towards you due to some factors we obivously know. But when you told me "You're not the Andrew from the Co. You're not my VP I chose.. you are not andrew. How can you forget what we could do together." I realized something. No person, Except Benjamin, can I claim that I have known as a best friend any longer than the two of you. Althought there was some hate and distrust between us, we all had the same common belief of a successful political and democratic guild. You were my brother- My partner, and my friend. And I can ask no more. I am not "jealous" of the crown of Russia as you say - I am very dedicated to Great Britain at this time. And I do wish to apologize.. Your marriage to Kelly does not annoy me as you think and nor should it determine our relationship. I offer my apologies, and before you go ranting "Mallace wants me fired.." that hurts.. deeply and truly. You are my friend, like I have said, an no matter who's who's son, who's the King of England, who's your wife, who's the Czar of Russia.. We will always be Lord Jeremiah Garland and Captain Andrew - The greatest Lord the Co. Empire ever new. Hey:) Hiiii :) are you gonna be on chat anymore :P Tsarres Kelly 04:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Profile Pictures I changed my to the LIN flag you posted. We should have all members do it for the first week of its launch, that'd be epic to see so many of those flags in chat :D. All the best, now and forever, LIN Meeting Hello, Jeremiah. I don't think Friday is going to work for me, as something came up. Will the same time work on Saturday? Mikhail Volkov LIN Military I belive this is yours http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_1st_Military_of_the_Carribean Something isn't right.. Sven has been trying to warn you and I about something.. I'll look into it my dear friend. 2 things 1.I am sorry to see you go, I wish you wouldn't you have so much potential. 2.What is Grace's Username? Supreme GrandMentor of Assassins Creed 04:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mr Garland. Garland, I must talk to you. ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 10:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Box thing Hey, on the Eco Warriors page, you said youd make the box thing. I wan thinking a dark grey box with a dark green (like in my sig) outline, with the same color (dark green) text. So once i get one, how do i put my entire userpage in it? Thanks, Thanks! Wow, the box is perfect. I love it! Thanks man. Commence I am banned on the chat for being accused of being "hacked". I know, it's pathetic. Father, we need to take this to another chat. And we must commence operation four corners. If you remember what I'm talkin' about, this is our best time. Good day. NO, they're not from Harrington. The rumors don't come from Harrington. They come from a much more superior source. What is this operation four corners? We grow more suspiscious each day with your svenny connections... All the best, now and forever, '' From Grace :D Hey brother! Listen, I know this isn't Cyrillic, but I don't have a Cyrillic typing thingy :/ Zdrastooytye!! Kak della? Horosho? Horosho. Skazheetee pazhalsta, kagda bih pamagayetye mnye c maeem rooskeem? Or... КЗдравствулте!! Как вещи? Хорошо? Хорошо. Скажите мне пожалуйста, огда вы помогаете мне с моим русским?Cpaceeba (спасибо),GraceГрейс THE LOOTERS Form Confirmation In guild code, type ZUDV3234 to be in guild. Will Greasescarlett 23:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Painting Hi there :) I hope you like your painting. Chat Go on chat, if you can. I wish to discuss the future of Prussia. Two things First off: Sorry I went AFK the other day. Something important came up. Second: Last night, I told you I had an idea. The idea was to revive the LIN, and it just so happens that you already have this very day! What a coincedince! ''Tsar Mikhail Volkov Ban Request Add me to Oppose on your ban request blog please, comment glitch. : : 03:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) help help bro I lost everything please try and help me get it back Jason 15:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Its me storm, im doing alot better I miss u and wish to talk to u soon ill prob be banned again but ill find a way back ur like my second family and hopfully ill be online this wednesday after counciling there so much i wanna say but dont know how i just miss u and breasly so much tell him that! I love you guys so much and wish to get in touch again maybe on historial wiki get on right now ill be on<3 - Stormwalker - Garland! Garland, I must talk to you! Can you come online later? Please! It's important! ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 10:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't go You can't go.. no... 06:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) L.O.L. THE LOOTERS- THEY'LL KILL IN YOUR SLEEP. Jeremiah, Im so sorry for leaving and this message, page, and comment will probablly be going viral. I seem like an idiot for posting so many, Im sorries all over The Wiki. I just want everyone to know I betrayed England and dont expect to be let back in. ~~JohnnyPlundertimbers1~~ What hi its me walker i just came to say that sven really is ' walker im adopting you as my son : ) ' that was it and yes Translate the following. நான் உங்கள் தடை பற்றி வருந்துகிறேன். அது முடிந்தவுடன் நாம் பேசுவோம்.მიზეზი კი ის არის სისულელე. די אַדמיניסטראַטאָרס האָבן ווערן צו פיל. Er iets moet gebeuren. I await your return. Every new sentence is a different language. Your colleague, fellow Tsar, and friend, Tsar Mikhail Volkov Just saying hi Hello, haven't seen you on POTCO for a while. eh well do you know Matthew O'Malley? I found him. Tyler Crossbones The Quiz Answer these questions.If you get something wrong,you lose and you are not in book 4 but can be in next book. #What is the villan in Potco? #What fishing level you have to be to get a fishing boat? #Who gives you a sword at the begining of your pirate life? #Where is Isla Looterea,Kingshead,padres,or tortuga? #What year was the Brig Made? Confidential Garland, Whenever you see this please see if I am on chat..... I'd like to have a talk and preferably privately... I won't release the topic and why. Thanks, Emperor Albert Spark I Of Romania 11:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) hey jeremiah, captain leon said he needs to talk to u on pirates online so he wants u to come online. thanks CHAT Go on chat. Urgent. America has crossed the line. Tsar Mikhail Volkov Garland! :) Hey, I made it to Germany. And can you fix my signature see there is an error. Prince Leon of England Ugh, just got your message... Yeah sorry, just checked my Talk Page, I'm in Germany at the moment, and I only have my ipad, but I'll make sure to meet you... In around 3ish days. Prince Leon of England 02:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Russian With my duties to England finally cooling down, I am much less needed in-game and such, I wish to return to my homeland of Russia and serve the motherland. As I apply for a government rank, I just wish that you keep in mind my previous Tsar-ship and the fact that you are my best friend. All the best- Talk Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. To the Right Honourable Lord Jerrimiahus Garlandius... (:P) I've been experiencing fierce computer troubles as of late and probably won't be able to get on Minecraft for a while, I'll be able to message you and get in chat though on my iPod to check in on things. Firstly, before I went offline last night I added a substantial amount of wood to the warehouse which should supplement greatly to the construction on the East Wing of the Aquatic Base. Also, if you run low on coal at any time, don't forget that there is an emergency supply of 60 coal in The Vault. Good luck on the continuation of the Aquatic Base and any other endeavors to which you proceed, hopefully my computer will be available again soon. Keep me posted and hold down the fort ;) - Chat The BNO beckons Garlic to chat.-- 18:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) GET TO SPECIAL CHAT Get to my new wiki. Get on BNO Chat so I can give you link now! NOW! Jackie G. Hey Jeremiah I saw your comment on the role play council but I can't figure out how to meet with them PLEASE respond soon :( JohnnyPlundertimbers1 (talk) 03:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC)TheEpic,JohnnyPlundertimbers103:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Garland, I sent the application I suggest yeh take a look at it. Thx for da link! :D Would you like to come to the wedding? Check this out Check out Grove's new blog "My review of the POTCO Players Wiki", aka, "ABSOLUTE FOOLISHNESS". It will honestly make you want to cry. And I left a little rant there if you wanna check it out. :P EDIT: 'The blog is gone, deleted by the admins. They're like the damned Men in Black.. I denounced the admins in my speech and minutes after I publish it, the page is gone. Ridiculous. ''Tsar Mikhail Volkov Chat Can you wake up? xD : : 02:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Whats up Garland? Today I saw to People including you said yes to my Khmer request does that mean I now own that land? If so then tell them to ignore my burmese land request. Please write back soon if it is so I want to get started on my page. Good day! JohnnyPlundertimbers1 (talk) 20:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Gen. John Plundertimbers JohnnyPlundertimbers1 (talk) 20:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Garland I was wondering what guild you were in :P MikeyMcNally18 (talk) 22:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Mikey McNally Get on chat Lord Jason Blademorgan, 02:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Songs Guv, you left in such a hurry that I did not get a chance to give you all my suggestions. Also, to clarify, did I get some sort of assistance position in the band? If not, could I :P? I don't think I should post some lyrics I have though up on your talk page, because first that will ruin the surprise and second it is the BNO band... so yeah... Also, I suggest the following songs: "Call me Davy", "Take Me Back, Cena" and "Wrighteous Word". I look forward to the first album :P! Uh.. What!? My ship's color is still normal. Wait, OH! You must mean that your people painted the DECOY ship yellow, ah, well, in that case, you can keep your yellow decoy! Its wood is rotten, sails are old, everything inside is all... dusty. You can keep it, by all means! Just... pay 10,000 gold! :D 17:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat! Gibbsgirl11 (talk) 03:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I need to talk to you whenever you can get on POTCO . Just go over to the chat i asked you to come to last time i'm online for the next hour. . I'm on the chat but give me 10-15 minutes to do something . Regarding Transfer of Crown in France Dear Garland, I have terrible news. Jack was not King at the time he named you a successor. Duchess had revoked his regent powers 3 days ago, and named her last willing son, Matthew, to be King. I am not lying to you. There are a few people who can testify that this is true, among them being some of your peers. Please cease your documentation because it is not valid. Sorry for this news, and if you wish, I can allow you to be part of the King's cabinet of Ministers. Sincerely, Lizzy McEaston P.S. don't shoot the messenger, which is usually what happens in cases involving a middle man/woman. ^ I just love idiots who think their hot crap, Jack wasn't a regent he was a King. Duchess can't switch the Monarch as she pleases. IF she did, then she wouldn't have named Matthew as she no longer recognized him in her family, as HE told me in a Skype call. Lol what peers? And ROFL, you think you have power in France, cute. You can't allow anyone to do anything, you have no power in the French Government and you are nothing in role-play. I heard some maid jobs are open on Port Royale, maybe that would suffice for your "Extraordinary high job". (BTW this is directed at the nub not Garland) Re:Ummm uh mature muchj? no u carnt claym it cuz u doint no enuff boat it, and its inuit hairytige! i already clamed it like 43 decaydsa go , so stop or i rpeort! Sure, I am on now! Hello James. I am new to the POTCO players forums and Im just curious on how things work and Im interested in getting involved in a RP guild. Judging by your photo of Paul Ryan you seem like a helpful caring person ahahaa. - Kye Good Morning. Could you please come to this wiki's chat? http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki Thank you. RE: Good Morning Oops, I was wathcing thes best catch phrases from movies. Anyways, come back. Thanks. Hello! Thanks for telling me about Bavaria, if you could inform me on the one who currently owns Bavarian land and i'll try to work out a benefital deal. KingdomOfBavaria (talk) 22:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ICH BIN Get hear nao.. the man who got u unbanned is getting anxious.... The Future First Female President UN Wiki You have an editor there who wanna speaka to you... --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 21:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) REMEMBER? ROFL REMEMBER THIS? ROFL Hey Jeremiah, I am gonna leave a message on Pears's wiki, you know try and reason with him, don't tell John, Goldtimbers or the admins, NO ONE. The Vital Element 19:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Jim, your publicly displayed secret is safew with everyone.? Sarcasm aside, I urge you not to. We are trying to rid ourselves of this problem, and by going there you are igniting it again and not becoming a hero. Don't try be a hero. Your diplomacy is not needed. The admins can handle this. I cannot force you not to do this, but quite honestly it is not going to help. ? HI JIM I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I SAW THIS AND MADE SURE TO PUBLICALLY ANNOUNCE IT ON CHAT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. ''Talk Meeting Request I hear around the block you want to talk to me hmm? Well if that is true then we can talk tonight I'll be around anytime form 6pm - 4am eastern standard time. I prefer 6-12, but if you want to do it night-owl style then ok I'll be around :p Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Im not new and I did not call Parax a lard whatever that means. Also Parax banned me for telling the president of the wiki I did not like what he did because I never knew the rule and it was not listed. Gamer124 (talk) 23:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Are you ''really going to try this crap again, Gamer? You were banned for rulebreaking and hostility, something that Kat herself agreed with.-- 23:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC)' :Why does everybody answer for someone else on the talk page? Like what the heck I what the actual person to answer. Gamer124 (talk) 00:25, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I am answering for myself, not for Garland.-- 00:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright well... That's great Gamer124. ::-- Jeremiah Garland 02:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Garland, could you please come on chat? I need to speak with you. 21:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jerry, I finally got it to work http://youtube.com/watch?v=n9Dy4L_sseg Enjoy, 22:46, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Nepal Breasly has stolen Nepal from me and even made a page about how Nepal is a British Territory. Could you fix this? 03:21, December 28, 2012 (UTC) PLZ COME BAC TOE MEE. LOOK GARLAND I SORRY. OK? I GOT STRESS WITH MINE LIFE TOO. GAWD. 04:26, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Grizzly Bear. Grizzly Bear Jeremiah, this is serious. I think it would serve us both best if you entered chat as soon as you can, and be prepared to talk. Here And as your brother, I'd formally like to say "thank you" for being so cooperative. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DanGames/VERY_IMPORTANT_PLEASE_READ -Dan Sooooo...... those Romanian Soldiers look nice in Russia I heard......... ~Al Message From Gamer124 Jeremiah, Gamer124 ( you may know him and let me tell you he did not do anything bad. His sister did. ) said that since you quit Role Playing on the Player's Wiki he would like to see if you would like to join or be in charge of a country on our Role Play wiki. No this is not taking advantage of your despair or anything but we think you are a awesome role player and we don't want you to go to waste. You are Gamer124's favorite person LOL. Sorry thats just funny.. xD - sorry for talk page stalking 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Garland Drop the morning coffee and pastries and get on chat! The Art of Imperialism Hey Garland, I was wondering if you were looking for a publisher for The Art of Imperialism if you didn't already have one. McKagan Productions would be honored to publish the piece if you'd like. What? What? What? Get back on chat. Meet me at the Wafflecraft university entrance :3 Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain Where'd you go? :( Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain Chat Please Vice Admiral Blake Stewart of Great Britain Request of Deleting Pages Gamer124 has requested me to send this link http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gman581996/Request_of_deletion_of_these_pages Gamer124 wants to delete a list of pages on this link.Gman581996 (talk) 16:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC)Gman581996 Re: Request of Deletion of Pages Gamer124 actually requested it himself. Hello Old Friend! Why hello old friend! It is me, Nate Crestbreaker! Just wanted to check up on ye. Also, I was wondering if you'll ever get POTCO back :P Well, we miss ye in the carribean mate! Fair Winds! 23:11, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Nate Crestbreaker I hear yer coming back to the game soon??????????????????????????????????????????????? :O 00:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Nate Crestbreaker Chat http://potcoblackguard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Chat Could I please get unbanned? My time is up on the chat strikes deal, and Par said I could on mah latest blog at this time. :3 And btw, Иеремия, ты самая лучшая проститутка я когда-либо имел удовольствие с. Regards, King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) FAOTW Please update FAOTW so that the current poll is up and the winner of this week's poll is given their template or whatever. 00:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Um..... Jerrry???? You came online and randomly deleted me after you havent been online in like a year? Why did ye do that mate? - Nate Crestbreaker Apologizes This is Lonewolf. I'm sorry, I didn't know about the rule of no two accounts. By all means,ban William Goldsilver! Just let me have Lonewolf! DEATH TO THE INFIDELS Allahu akbar that is all. Greetings I'm very sorry to bother you, but I was on a Skype chat last night with "Lord" Leon, and he would like you to meet with him on the United Nations wiki at some point today. Thank you, Sam Burneaston Chat GEET ON CHAT PLS PLS PLS-- 18:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat, again Come on Jeremiah. Can we at least talk? http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Meet me there in an hour and a half please. If you don't, I won't keep bugging you about it. I just guess that'll be it. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Then I guess I'll let it be. See you in a couple of days, hopefully, it's before you leave. Good day. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Chat Talking somewhere Can we talk somewhere really quick? Thanks. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Garland, Im back for today possibly make some surprise appearances, quit telling people all that crap:) it's none of their business on what happened Love storm How much more damn edits do I need to do -_- ~Stormwalker~ You need 13 more regular edits, and I am not sure of how many more main space. Sorry, I stalk activity. chat pls pls : : 00:38, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Garland if you're on right now could you get on the chat please? (talk) 01:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) JERRAYYYYY!!!! Holy kabab did you miss a lot. I must say that the cow has been miled well, to the point of dryness. I hope you enjoyed your vacation. This place sucks now. I come here for comedy. Also to rid the people of Reyes De Luz and constitute freedom Welcome back. --Mall '''KABAB Reyes De BukLau Get on chat!!!! STORMWALKER :D chat chat pls : : 05:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) CHAT pls GEET ON CHAT PLS-- 05:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Daddy... Hai....That's all!! ^_^ (talk) 01:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) CHAT pls u wanted 2 tawk-- 05:34, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat now Duh ^ ~Love Blasty Garlandino Hey, Garlandino. How are you? I hope you're fine, since I am writing this because I am worried you haven't been on in four days. Don't think I am creepy or something because I count them, it's just that I had stuffs to ask you and I miss you. I see this wiki is dying, hope it won't happen if the one we met on. I miss you a lot. You should come back, eh? -Jess./Victoria. Ps: in case you ask why I wrote the message on this wiki, it's simply because I don't want everyone on the other wiki (that we can say its name) to read and be interested in this message. Idea Jerry! I have a proposal ( not marriage ) for you. I have a wiki idea, and I am sending this message to both you and John as I think you two would be interested. Basically I was thinking of a RP of american politics. I got this idea from another wiki I saw.. where they had an RP of a fictional country, with politics, etc, very neat idea. Are you interested? 'Voxelplox Hello ' http://politicalsim.wikia.com/ link We'll rename it when we have an idea for the name 'Voxelplox Hello ' Hi. Hey. I am leaving UG. I cannot be in a place where I have to ignore those who don't respect the others and I. Nobody seems to understand and I am just covered in "shut ups", "please stop" and "calm down". The admins and mods don't even care. I hope we will be able to talk on another wiki. If you find out you can have a facebook, friend Sheep Lord. I really wish to continue to talk to you. Goodbye for now. Love you. Also, forgot to tell you about this video. It's in Russian so you will probably understand it and there are translated in French so it can help you. It's very funny...http://youtu.be/KmFJllF6rmE I am sorry again, but I had an idea. We could share our emails so we could talk more often and keep contact. My email is bleuh40@gmail.com Dude, please, read this. I want to keep contact, don't leave. You said "someday" Chat I see that you edited today, which means that you're not completely dead (at least for the time being). You should come in chat so we can have a conversation or something in case you don't come back after this. 17:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I miss u babee Only now, in the darkest of time's do you truly realize the people you miss and need most. You have missed so much... I await your return one day. The future is uncertain. Be safe. Wake up! ^ Love, Blasty Blasty Matthew Blastshot told me to inform you that he wants to talk to you sometime before Friday. Give him a date or a time or whatever. I just figured I'd forget if I didn't tell you now. kbai I have nothing to say. Default Team Piston Uniform If you'd like Nults or I to edit it for you, just leave it on either of our walls with specifications. If you're editing it, keep in mind you can edit it as much as you'd like, but we'd appreciate if kept the base of the skin. (A viking recreation of this uniform might not be a bad idea, hint hint). Senses I have listened to some beautiful love songs, but nothing compares to your voice. I never heard it, but I can imagine it hitting my chest and waking me up mentally. I have seen many wonderful views, but nothing compares to your beauty. I have never seen it, but I can imagine it smiling at the sun we will see on our future walk on the beach. I have tasted a lot of delicious food, but nothing compares to your taste. I have never tasted it, but I can't wait to kiss you deeply and finally taste you. I have smelled many smells, but nothing compares to your odor. I have never smelled it, but I know it's what I will concentrate on all those nights where we wouldn't be together. I have touched many objects, but nothing and nobody like you. I have never touched you, but know that I will, physically and emotionally. I hope I didn't scare you. Love you. Senses: II I have listened to some dreadful metal songs, but none breaks glass like your voice. I have seen nuclear explosions, but nobody explodes like you do, especially at a nude beach. I have tasted a lot of different sausages, but nobody has a long and tasty sausage like you do. I have smelled numerous pigs, but none of them have the B.O. that you do. I have touched many objects, but none will be as hard like a rock as you are. (I hope you found this somewhat humorous :D) King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) 16:02, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. I was looking at Pinterest and... ...we need this. James, in the summer, we will do war with water guns, eh? :3 haiiz ;0 Hey I was wondering if I could talk to you on chat asap. thanks King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) 02:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Tom Wildfitte Yo. Tom Wildfitte here, long time no speak. just sayin hey to everybody i used to know. Bloody Lafitte / Tom Wildfitte, Commodore of Francias Marine. (talk) 21:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC) <3 Gar Gar, I love you but UNION FOREVER! Down with the Salmond! UK! UK! UK! Love, Blasty.(Union Forever. Hey. I don't have enough money to visit you in France. I'm trying to find a cheap place from Burlington for me and from Scotland for you and I can't seem to find anything. My mom doesn't want me to leave alone ("you're a white girl, the thing mean people want the most and blah blah blah"), so I don't think it will even be possible. I'll try to ask a friend, but I highly doubt she will want to come with me. Love you. Chat I'd like to enlist you for something. Message me when you are available to chat. Hey. Hey, I really wanted to speak with you, but this place has made it impossible. It is my birthday tomorrow and it has been one year that we have fell in love together. Oh and it'd be nice to find a wiki to talk on and would be cool to get answers from your emails :/ - Don't forget to do me next. : : 22:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Hey James. I don't really feel good and there is a lot on my mind. I would really appreciate if you could warn me next time you come online, because I would like to talk with you. Love you. Hey, Old Friend Hey, Jeremiah, i dont know if your still around here anymore, but i just wanted to say hi to an old friend. Wanted to let you know i checked up on the Wiki to see if yall even noticed i left, and saw the rumors people were saying, just wanted to straighten things out. I did NOT get arrested, and i was NOT banned by my parents from coming on. I left on my own. figured it was time to get on with life yah know? I think about you and John, and the good times from time to time. Back from the original Black Empire, right down to that stupid country i made up. Okay, i still kinda do stuff with that old thing.. making a "history book: of it actually just for laughs. Well, i hope all is well, and i wish you the best. God bless you old friend. Your old friend, and "father", - Captain Josh Jer Bear Can I speak w/ you in chat? I have a question or two to ask you. Sharple Talk Page 15:04, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey We gotta talk whenever you're available. Mein Kraft Hi Garland, I need to talk to you ASAP on chat. Ping me when you get online and we'll PM. thx bai luv u Hey Hey Jerry, we need to talk whenever you're available. Thanks. hi i just wanted to plaster my beautiful signature on your page ♦Zoomer Strife♦ hello ;) hi bb we need to talk message me on facebook whenever you can and i'm not paraphrasing, if you have a free moment message me whenever, i'll usually respond within 10 minutes thx bb bae pls Hey This isn't urgent or anything, but I'd like to begin focusing on a farm/storage building on Civwars soon and I need your building knowledge to make one that isn't hideous. Thanks 03:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Important Thing Hey Jerry, there's gonna be a meeting to discuss guidelines for roleplay at some point in the very near future. Goldtimbers made a blog about it with a draft of his proposal, which you can read here. I hope you're not too busy to attend. 21:49, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey Jeremiah! It's your old friend Captain Josh! So, im contacting you because I am back in the caribbean as Captain Josh! Im playing on The Legend of Pirates Online! The people literally just took the same file Disney had and ran it. Its like POTCO never left! I dont know if you or anyone else is on it or even around anymore.. been looking for any of my old EITC pals. But if you are look me up. Josh is in a guild called Pirate Lords (for now), and all my alts are in my own called British Trade Union (invite code: JCIN2945). Hope to maybe see you around the caribbean again just like old times pal. I would come back fully to wiki, but they still have my actual account banned due to all those rumors from before I guess. If your still around, and especially if you and others on back on pirates online, leave me a message on the Captainjosh98 talk page. I'll try and check regularly to see if you reply. Would love being able to rule the caribbean with my favorite son again! Hope to hear from you. With best wishes, ~Captain Josh Actually better yet, if your able just leave any message on this new account, commanderjosh6. At least I can access this one.